


A Familiar Taste

by wickedg



Series: Chasing Watermelons [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, suggestive sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedg/pseuds/wickedg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Though the panda is often assumed to be docile, it has been known to attack humans, presumably out of irritation rather than predation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: and that is a panda's purpose in life

  
With a grunt Percy pulled away from his girlfriend below him, her glorious hair splayed haphazardly on her pillow, her eyes fluttering slightly, her chest giving a gentle, heavy heave of breath.   
  
Percy allowed his head to collapse onto the pillow, quite unable to believe what had just happened. He had heard such tales from the girls during matches (in a few short months Percy had become quite the eavesdropper), about how the adrenaline did something wicked to their ‘wild men’ in bed, but never did he expect his Katie to fall into what they had dubbed The Off-Season Slump.  
  
“Is it serious?” he had asked over tea one day. Felicia and Brigitte looked at each other in response, identical cups of tea hovering in the air before them. It was Brigitte who took pity on him first, finally breaking the silence.   
  
“Sweetie,” she said, gently placing her cup of tea in its saucer. “I hate to say it, but yes. It’s serious. I-I know it’s different for men and all, but-”  
  
“Imagine fucking a damp pillow.” Felicia said calmly, taking a serene sip of her tea. Percy felt his eyes widen at the imagery, could hear Brigitte let out a gasp as his head snapped in her direction.   
  
“Felicia!”   
  
“What? It’s true-I don’t care what equipment you’re lugging around, it’ll be the same either way.” She shrugged, reaching for a scone. “Although,” she mused, “Katie’s always been pretty active in the Off. Maybe it’ll be different?”  
  
The two women looked to Percy as if expecting a report, both leaning forwards in their seats.   
  
“I-I’m not sure yet. Katie and I only started dating in the pre-season, so...”  
  
Felicia and Brigitte both sighed, leaning back in their seats, dejected at the absence of gossip. They were going to have to talk to him about being so withholding one day.   
  
“Perce...? Percy?”  
  
Percy kept his eyes screwed shut, determined not to give in.   
  
“...Percy?”  
  
Maybe she’d take the hint... _this_ time.   
  
“PERCY!” she bellowed.   
  
Katie was close to getting what she wanted-a chicken sandwich-and they both knew it.   
  
“You can do two things-you can spike their tea with some Pepper Up, or you can get them angry.” Felicia said, gently spreading some jam on her scone.  
  
“Angry?”  
  
“Oh yes!” Brigitte added, “That one gets the best results-but you have to be ready for the blow back, and you have to make sure it’s not over just anything, either.”  
  
“Ugh, so true-one time I ended up getting Trent ticked off about the state of the garden, and I _thought_ it would get him outside and sweaty and ready to go but then...”  
  
“He fell asleep?”  
  
Percy winced.   
  
“The poor dear never knew what hit him-turns out garden work was more than he was prepared for...”  
  
“Percy?” She was on the move now, her previously sluggish walk gone, more bounce and contained energy in her steps now. He could hear her getting closer to the kitchen, closer to where he was lying in wait. Bait set, Percy knew it was on him and him alone to get this right.   
  
“The trick is to make them think they started it-that way it can’t be something they’re holding back from you.”  
  
Katie’s peering round the door frame at him now, eyeing him suspiciously. Percy has since resumed pretending to read the paper, willing his jittery nerves to just Calm Down. Without looking at her, he imagines he can hear her teeth grind just a little.   
  
“Percy.”  
  
He finally looks up, plastering a startled look upon his face. He smiles jovially at her, though he’s not sure if she can tell that it’s forced.   
  
“Ah, Katie-good sleep?”  
  
She’s slow on the approach, and Percy can only hope that this is going to work out the way he’s hoping. She brings out a letter from behind her, sandwich forgotten, and he sees that she has. The slight crumple on the seams of the envelope indicate that she’s opened it already and is trying to hide the fact.   
  
“Owl arrived for you.”   
  
“Oh? Who from, did you recognise it?” he asks, head still stuck in the paper.  
  
There’s silence to his words. She knows.   
  
“But...before you get into a roaring fight with them-is there a way to, you know, _know_?” he asked, not really wishing to engage in a battle unless strictly necessary. He was more of a discusser, himself.   
  
Felicia licked her lips and grinned, the cat finishing off her cream covered canary.   
  
“You know that one thing they do right before they decide they’re going to shag you senseless? That tugging on their ear, that slight twitch in their right eye, that whatever they do without noticing it themselves?”  
  
He nods. Both he and Brigitte are her captive audience now.   
  
“That’s how you’ll know.”  
  
Percy lets the silence drag out for a moment, anxiously awaiting Katie’s response. He finally looks up.  
  
“Katie? Anything the matter?”  
  
He’s waiting for her move-there’s a fork to this road, and he’s waiting for her go ahead. He can diffuse the situation, but he can just as easily fuel the fire he can see in simmering in her eyes.   
  
Her right hand slowly drags itself through her gloriously messy hair, and his eyes narrow.   
  
Game time.


End file.
